We're Not Responsible
by moosmiles
Summary: The rangers go off and start a new lives, leaving Z behind. Until one little thing happens to them all. ZB, JA, SS, SD, SSD.
1. This Is Our End

**We're Not Responsible**

Chapter 1 – This Is Our End...

Sydney and Jack hugged. "I'll miss you, Jack." "I'll miss you too, Blonde," he whispered back, "Take care of yourself. We're here if you need us." She nodded and they pecked cheeks.

Sydney then went to her brother-like best friend, Bridge, "Bridgey!" "Sydie!" He pulled her into his arms and they held their embrace, smiling. "Miss you already, Bridge." "Same here, Kiddo." They kissed each other's cheeks.

Sydney sighed as she moved on and hugged Elizabeth, "So, we'll keep in touch? Friends forever?" Elizabeth nodded, "Forever and ever. Amen sister friend." They pecked each other's checks and Sydney moved onto her boyfriend, or rather ex-boyfriend, Skylar.

She started to cry as she stared into his icy blue stare, "Sky..." He hushed her, pulling her close and tucking her head under his chin, "Shhhh. I've got you, Sydney. I'm here. Always."

She pulled away and ran onto her jet, wanting to run as far from her friends. The people who loved her. Her family.

Skylar started to leave and Elizabeth started to yell, "You're just going to let her walk away! Just stand here, staying in New Tech doing nothing! Gruumm is gone! You two are meant to be! You've been through hell and back! We all have! Damnit, Sky! She loves you! Don't you feel the same way?"

Skylar turned around and glared at Elizabeth, exclaiming, "You know what? I love Sydney more than anything in the world! The universe! More than SPD! More than my family and friends! She means everything to me! It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do! It's her dream and I'm leaving SPD because she and everything about her will haunt me there! But if you let something go and it comes back to you, it's yours for good and forever! Got it, Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth started to cry as she watched him walk away. She turned to her boyfriend, Bridge, and brother, Jack, "Bridge! Jack!" She started to sob and her knees gave way, making her fall. She collapsed and Bridge caught her just in time.

"I'm leaving SPD too," Jack said. "Me too," Bridge added.

Elizabeth pushed away and ran as far as she could, running into SPD. She collapsed right in front of the entrance, trying to catch her breath and slowly losing conscience.

Sydney wiped the tears from her bright baby blue eyes as she settled down in her seat, staring out the window at New Tech City, California as it got smaller and smaller out of eyesight. She tried not to cry, but found it impossible as she sat in her jet plane.

Her dreams she always fought for were coming true. Then why wasn't she happy? Were these really the dreams of Sydney Drew? Or did her parents pushing and money make her the teen-idol she was today? Was it her looks? Or was her voice? Maybe it was her athletic build? Or possible her female build? Whatever it was... Sydney wasn't sure if this was really what she wanted anymore. Or if she was and would be truly happy without her friends, family, and Skylar. The man who she had fallen head-over-heals in love with. She had left for the biggest music deal in a lifetime for anyone. She was to work with music legends, Kira Ford and Cassandra Chan, her own idols.

But would Sydney ever be truly happy without SPD there to fall back on? Or was she really wanting Skylar to be able to catch her when it would all crash down and her dreams wouldn't come true?

Sydney would never really know. Since she left the place she had called home for so many years.

Doctor Katherine Manx was walking through the upper level when she saw Elizabeth fall. "Z?" she screamed. She ran down the up escalator, trying her hardest to reach the former yellow ranger before she had completely faded. "Z?" She finally got to Elizabeth and turned her over gently, checking her entire body by the naked eye. "Oh, Z..." She pulled the young cadet close on her lap and touched foreheads with her, trying not to cry.

She looked up and watched Commander Anubis Cruger take Skylar's resignation letter. She shook her head as tears slowly and quietly finally made their way down her cheeks. She looked Anubis in the eyes as he and Skylar walked down the stairs together. Skylar had a bag slung over his shoulders and a box in his arms.

Katherine glared at him as he walked by, staring straight ahead of himself. His face was, as always, straight and showed no emotion, but from the redness of his face it seemed as if he had been crying.

He then turned his head to look at Elizabeth and then looked back to his path, trying not to cry at the sight he had just seen of the fallen former yellow ranger.

Katherine picked up Elizabeth and stood next to Anubis, "What is happening, Commander? How could you take Sky's letter? How can you let him go?" He knew she only called him Commander when she was truly upset with him. He sighed, "I better tell you now, Katherine. Skylar isn't the only resignation letter I accepted. Jack, Sydney, and Bridge have also resigned. I have accepted all of their letters as well." She glared at him, "SPD has fallen and it's all your fault, Anubis." She strutted away to the lab to help Elizabeth. Anubis sighed, "I know..."

Bridge and Jack high-fived before getting into their separate cars to move on. Elizabeth stared out the window of the hospital room she was placed in. She wiped her running nose as she cried, watching Bridge and Jack leave SPD forever. She sobbed, "Don't leave me. Please?" As soon as both boys were out of sight she collapsed to the floor, crying her heart out.

MORE TO COME!


	2. Past Killing Part I

**We're Not Responsible**

Chapter 2 – Past Killing Part One...

_A thirty-five year old woman with long brunette curls ran through a dark alley in the middle of the night. She tripped and a hand reached out for her. She looked up, "Skylar?" "Hey, Elizabeth." She smiled and his hand turned into a force field. Then all of a sudden she was lifted into the air. She looked below her. Bridge, Sydney, and Jack were also standing beneath her. "Wha... what's going on?" "Hang on," Bridge said. She screamed as she was thrown high in the air then dropped a thousand feet. And..._

Elizabeth sighed in relief as she realized it was a dream, sitting up in her commanding chair next to Anubis's. She felt like she would cry. It had been eighteen years since she had cried and that was the day her supposedly called friends abandoned her.

They weren't even her friends. They were masters of disguise. People who made it seem like they were her friends, made her lose her guard, picked her up, and threw her off SPD when the time was just right. Her dream. She had had that dream for years and it never got any better. Just worse. Last time she was last heard Bridge's voice. Now she was being thrown in the air and dropped.

"Z?" She looked up, "Doctor Manx... I..." "I heard you scream, are you alright?" Katherine asked, going over to the young Lieutenant. She removed the ear length bangs in front of Elizabeth's face, "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Elizabeth got up, "Nothing." She went over and pulled her SPD saber off the wall. Katherine crossed arms over her chest, "I've heard that nothing and that's a something-nothing, not a nothing-nothing. Talk to me, Hun." "It was about the others. Nothing important," Elizabeth shrugged it off. Kat walked over and touched Elizabeth's shoulder, "I think its important to you." Elizabeth nodded, "Sort of... Doctor Manx, please leave me alone." "Z, if you try using your saber again you'll hurt yourself." "I'll be fine, Katherine!" she snapped. Katherine left, but lingered in the hallway near the closeddoor.

Elizabeth lifted her saber up in the airand swung around, lifting her sword higher. She gasped, dropping the saber and grabbing her left should in pain. She collapsed. Katherine raced back in and check Elizabeth, "What did I tell you, Elizabeth? Don't play with the sword. But no one listens to the doctor! Of course not!"

"DELGADO! MANX!" Both looked up at Anubis. "Shit," Elizabeth whispered right as everything went black.

Elizabeth lay in the infirmary, white robe and all. Anubis was watching her sleep as Katherine checked all the machines. Elizabeth was in a sleep that was hard to wake from. Katherine sighed, "She pinched another never. Every time she uses that thing she get worse and worse, Anubis." She had stopped calling him Doggie the day Bridge, Sydney, Jack, and Skylar left the academy. "It's her own choice. She's a Lieutenant now and sheshould realize what she can and cannot do!" he argued on Elizabeth's responsibilities. "She's still young! She doesn't know what's going on! She's torn, Anubis! And it's your fault entirely!" "My fault! What did I do?" he wondered. "You let them all go! Sydney, Skylar, Bridge, Jack! Any of those names ring a bell? Huh? Huh. HUH!" she yelled.

Suddenly smoke filled the air. "What the..." Anubis trailed off as he and Katherine collapsed to the ground in a deep sleep. Evil cackling filled the air.

Elizabeth jolted up in the bed and looked around the room. "Anubis? Katherine?" She got up and the IV fell out. "Damnit!" she hissed, grabbing the side of her hospital gown and holding it to the bleeding prick in her arm. She looked around the room in panic, tears in her eyes.

She saw a purple note on the side table and picked it up.

_**Lieutenant Delgado,**_

_**If you ever want your precious Commander and Doctor back, you must give yourself up and die for them. If not they will die within the next week. Seven days, Lieutenant. Seven days. And don't even bother trying those dorky communicator-thingamabobs. I have removed all communication with the three of you. They're not even held in the same place. Seven. Days.**_

_**Sincerely your evilest,**_

_**Morgana**_

Elizabeth crinkled the piece of paper in her hand and glared at nothing as fell from her eyes. She stormed her way into Katherine's lab and pulled out four files. Sydney Drew. Bridge Carson. Jack Landers. Skylar Tate. She started typing up letters and automatically sending them, tears silently falling out of her eyes the whole time. Her heart was aching and her makeup was ruined, but she needed to reach her "friends" or else she may lose Doctor Katherine and Commander Anubis. The questions were... Would the letters make it in time? And would the other former rangers respond? What was she going to do?


	3. Past Killing Part II Sydney

**We're Not Responsible**

Chapter 3 – Killing Past Part II - Sydney...

Sydney carried Anneliese on her hip as she walked onto her set for pictures for her VAIN album. She knew Skylar would kill her for adding their six month old daughter, but she didn't care. Skylar was really getting to be a pain in the ass. Since he was forty, she was thirty-eight; they weren't married or dating, and they both had separate jobs with nothing in common anymore.

"Okay, Sydney. You and Anneliese all ready?" the photographer, Devin, asked. Sydney looked at the baby in her arms, playing with her diamond necklace. She smiled as Anneliese gurgled and nodded, laughing, "Yes Devin. Very ready. Right, Anneliese?" She squealed at the top of her lungs with a big toothless smile.

Ever since Sydney had gotten pregnant, Devin was there for her for anything and everything. They were very close. His wife had died young. She was only twenty-one when she died. They had been married for a year. He lost her and had gone into depression. But when he met Sydney, she changed everything and he fell in love. Sydney soon fell in love with Devin as well. Even if he was older than her. She didn't care anymore. She just wanted to be with him. But didn't really realize it until her pregnancy.

Sydney placed Anneliese in a gentle cradle and stared down at her, one foot dipped in front of her body and her weight leaning on her back leg. "Beautiful," Devin said, snapping some pictures of Sydney as she changed different positions with her little baby.

"Devin..." Sydney interrupted, nodding her head towards someone behind him. He turned around and took a letter handed to him. He looked at it, "It's for you." She walked over to him and took it. He took Anneliese and she opened the envelope.

_**Dear Miss Sydney Drew,**_

_**Please come to the SPD academy. All will be explained when you get there.**_

Sydney sighed, "Devin, can you handle Anneliese on your own?"


	4. Past Killing Part III Skylar

**We're Not Responsible**

Chapter 4 – Past KillingPart III - Skylar...

Skylar walked around his classroom, eyeing his busybody students. The school secretary, Felicity James, walked into the room, "Mister Tate?" Skylar faced her, "Yes, Miss James?" She handed him a white envelope, "This came for you just now." "Thank you," he said, hoping it was from Sydney and was about Anneliese.

He still loved Sydney, but after he was too busy to be their for Sydney during the pregnancy, she gave up on him and went on to Devin, who showed he loved her. Skylar was never one to show feelings.

He opened it.

**_Dear Professor Skylar Tate,_**

_**Please come to the SPD academy. All will be explained when you get there.**_

Skylar sighed and looked around at his students, a few put their heads back to their work instead of watching their teacher.

Skylar wasn't sure if he should go back to SPD or not. He didn't even know who the letter was from. If it was Elizabeth, Katherine, or Anubis. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go back. SPD was full of unwanted memories of him and Sydney together. But then again, everywhere he went, she haunted him. SPD might do him some good.

He sighed, looking at the clock and then his calendar. It was a Friday at two. His classes would be over soon enough and the students would be gone. He quickly packed his teacher's bag and then looked at his class.

Skylar asked, "How many of you have heard of the SPD academy?"

* * *

Okay, I know how much you are all enjoying this story and I'm glad you are. I'm going through a crissis right now with my friends and boyfriend. They think he's doing something he shouldn't, so I'm a little fumbled right now. I swear, I'll try to keep up with my writing. Especailly for you guys... and I might update "Forever is Almost Over", since I already have the sequel for it typed out. LOL. Well, just to let you know, it might go a little slower with the updates. My deepestapologies, KendrixAimeeOliver


	5. Past Killing Part IV Bridge

**We're Not Responsible**

Chapter 5 – Past Killing Part IV - Bridge...

Bridge walked out to his mailbox and pulled it all out. He walked inside and tossed it all on the table. "Z..." he sighed. He picked up a cup of coffee and sat at his computer, staring at yet another collection of pictures from his SPD days. Most of them were him and Z playing around, goofing off, and making out.

He grabbed his mail and flipped through it. "SPD!" he exclaimed, letting the rest of his mail drop onto the floor. He sat at his desk and opened so quickly, if it wasn't for his leather gloves, he would have cut his fingers. His stomach churned in excitement and nervousness all at the same time. He finally got it open and read it over.

**_Dear Mister Bridge Carson,_**

_**Please come to the SPD academy. All will be explained when you get there.**_

"SPD," he sighed. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.


	6. Past Killing Part V Jack

**We're Not Responsible**

Chapter 6 - Past Killing Part V – Jack...

Jack held his wife, Allyson, as they watched their daughter, Elizabeth Marie, and soon-to-be-son-in-law, Logan, laugh and talk as they left the house.

Jack glared, "I don't like it, Ally. Not one bit."

"Don't you mean him?" she asked, placing the dishes in the sink.

He put the leftovers in the refrigerator, "Al, what the hell are you talking about?"

Allyson started washing dishes, "Ever since Lizzie's been going out with Logan you've been on his case, not to mention hers as well lately! You're breaking her heart, Jack! How can you hurt her like this?"

He slammed the refrigerator door, growling, "I'm protecting her!"

She rolled her eyes, "Protecting and yelling at her about marrying some 'low-life nobody who won't please her' are two different things!" He raised his hand to hit her, but she blocked, "Don't you touch me, Jack Dylan Landors!" She sighed, trying not to cry, "I can't deal with this anymore... at least... not tonight..." She ran to their room.

"Ally..." he called.

He looked at the letter he'd gotten the day before. He, Allyson, and Elizabeth Marie had left it on the counter. Elizabeth Marie had begged him not to leave. Allyson was neutral to the whole decision. Sometimes she wanted her husband to be gone, leave her alone, and never come back. Other times all she wanted was to be in his arms forever.

He picked it up and reread it.

**_Dear Mister Jack Landors,_**

_**Please come to the SPD academy. All will be explained when you get there.**_

Right now, he figured she wanted him gone. He pulled his braids into a ponytail, put on his leather jacket, and went out to his car. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number:

"SPD, this Jack Landors..."


	7. Past Killing Part VI Elizabeth

**We're Not Responsible**

Chapter 7 – Past Killing Part VI – Elizabeth's Painful Reality...

Elizabeth sighed. She'd been stressing all day, which wasn't good, since Doctor Felix had finally just given her permission to leave the hospital earlier that day. She kicked at the wall, screamed, and then someone addressed her, "Excuse me? I'm looking for Lieutenant Delgado..."

Elizabeth turned and faced the tall man in blue. He had broad shoulders, blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. "Skylar?" she winced at saying his name.

"Elizabeth?" he questioned. She nodded softly and found herself soon engulfed in his arms for a warm embrace. "Please don't touch me... I was just released from the infirmary this morning..." she said, trying to breathe.

He let go, "Sorry. What's all this about?"

"My question exactly, Elizabeth Maryah Jaccion!" a high pitched voice snapped. They faced the tiny, blonde woman with pink highlights decoratedfrom head to toe in pink clothes, makeup, and shoes.

"Hello Sydney," Elizabeth greeted.

She smiled, cocking an eyebrow, "Lieutenant..." Her gaze drifted to the father of her daughter, "Skylar... It's been what? Six months? Oh, that's right!" She started her sarcasm streak, "You too **_busy_** to be there for the birth of your only child!"

"Sydney," he glared with venom. "Where's Anneliese?"

"With Devin."

"That hag!" he exclaimed.

"Bite your tongue! He's my boyfriend!" Her statement hit him like a sword in the heart. His Sydney was with someone old enough to be her father and not him.

"Am I interrupting some... Sydney? Skylar?" a familiar voice said. The all turned to see a man in his late thirties with stubby facial hair, light spiked brown hair, piercing green eyes, and clothed in green sweats and a gray shirt.

"Bridgey!" Sydney exclaimed, jumping into his arms.

"Sydie!" he hollered back, embracing her.

"Bridge! Long time no see!" Skylar exchanged high-fives with him.

Then the former green rangers' eyes came upon the most beautiful creature in the world, sitting on her heals, examining the hole she'd made in the wall, keeping her back turned from him. He took in a deep breath and was about to say her name.

"Elizabeth?" came the sing-song voice of a man with dark skin, black braids pulled into a ponytail, and dressed in red.

"Jack?" her head popped up. She stood up and she ran into his arms, "Jack!"

"Hey, Lizzie! How the hell are you?" he asked, tucking his chin over her shoulder.

"As good as I can be," she said and struggled with her breathing.

"Um, Jack... I think..." Skylar started.

"Shhhh, not now, Skylar," Jack hushed.

"But you're smothering her!" Skylar exclaimed.

"I'm what?" Jack said, letting Elizabeth drop to the floor in a heap.

"Elizabeth!" Sydney screamed as she and the boys kneeled next to the former yellow ranger. Skylar checked her pulse while Bridge and Sydney took her hands.

"Is she okay?" Bridge asked, tears in his eyes.

"She'll be fine," Skylar assured. "Elizabeth," the former blue ranger shook her gently, "Elizabeth, wake up."

"C'mon, Elizabeth," Sydney prayed.

"Come back to us, Liz," Jack begged.

Bridge pulled her into his arms and cried, kissing her over and over until both their lips were swollen. His bloodshot eyes looked over the fragile woman in his arms. He tears fell, caressing her colorless skin. He kissed her forehead, moving her bangs away with his nose. He softly whispered, "I love you." He then started kissing her again as if his love and kisses could save her from the doom they were sure to befall her.

Just as Bridge and the others had given up hope, Elizabeth's bottom lip quivered and then her whole body trembled. She reached up and touched Bridge's cheek with her fingertips. She cupped his face in her hand and he leaned his head down, sharing a deep, passionate kiss. After kissing for several minutes, they pulled apart, arms around each other, never wanting to let go.

"Bridge, we have to take Elizabeth to the infirmary," Skylar interrupted softly.

Bridge nodded, scooping Elizabeth in his arms as he stood up. He cradled her gently as he walked her to the infirmary. The other former rangers followed.

* * *

Bridge watched Elizabeth take in deep, shallow breaths as she slept. He stood there, just staring at her as if she was healthy and happy. Not in the fragile state she was in right now. All he wanted was for things to be the way before. Before he, Skylar, Sydney, and Jack left to change their lives. Back when he and Elizabeth used to think they had gotten pregnant and would look for every way to cover it up, but when she took a test it proved negative and he'd hold her as she cried. Back when Sydney, he, Elizabeth, and Skylar stayed up late talking about how they were going to have double weddings and matching everything, except colors. Back when they'd set Jack up with every possible girl in New Tech and that's when he met Allyson.

"Bridge," a faint voice said. Bridge turned and faced Sydney. She was standing there crying, her cell phone in hand.

"What is it, Sydney?" he asked.

She wiped her eyes, "Anneliese and Devin were kidnapped..."

"Oh, Sydney," he took her in his arms and she sobbed ever so hard in his embraced arms. He tucked his chin over her head and held onto her, rocking from side to side, soothing her so much, she collapsed in a soft, angelic sleep.

"What's going on?" Skylar asked as he and Jack walked into the room.

Bridge put Sydney in a chair, draping a blanket over her body, "She fell asleep."

"Why is her makeup smudged so much?" Jack asked.

"She was crying," he answered calming with no emotion.

"What? What the hell is going on?" Skylar demanded, raising his voice.

"Skylar, please, you'll wake the girls," Jack said, not wanting any blood while Elizabeth was in a critical state and Sydney seemed not much stronger. He knew Sydney could very well carry on... eventually. But he didn't know Elizabeth very well anymore. All he knew is that she worked here.

Elizabeth jolted up in bed, taking a deep, panted breaths, "Bridge!" He raced to her side, along with Skylar and Jack. He and Jack gently pushed Elizabeth back to the bed, while Skylar tried to think of something calming, but couldn't. "I... and you... and I... and..." she trailed off into deep, depressing sobs.

He sat next to her and held her, "Elizabeth, look at me." He cupped her chin and tilted her head towards him. He stared into her deep, glassy, painful, tear stricken, brown eyes, "I love you so much. And if I hurt you in those nightmares you're having, that will never happen in reality... because if I hurt you... I should die... because you don't deserve me if I hurt you... I love you..."

She nodded, crying and shoved her face in his chest, "I love you too."


	8. New Revelations Part I

**We're Not Responsible**

Chapter 8 – New Revelations Part I –Sydney and Skylar...

Sydney sighed, laying her head on Skylar's shoulder, "They're really gone..."

"Not for good, Sydney... They still have a chance. They could be safe and sound and alive," he comforted as she started crying again.

"Since when are you so optimistic?" she asked through silent tears.

"Since I knew I would be a father. When I found out you were pregnant one thought always crept into my mind when you and or Devin would call. We... well, you, lost our little baby. And then one of the calls was about us having a girl. I knew I'd spoil her as much as I could. Be Daddy's Princess.

"Then I got caught up in work and Devin called me and told me that you were at the hospital for stressing out and going into high risk pregnancy. That we might lose our little girl. And you know what I did, Sydney? I did something I hadn't done in years..."

"What's that?" she asked in curiosity.

"I went to the nearest cathedral and prayed. Remember when you and Elizabeth used to drag Bridge and me to mass. You practically bribed us to even take communion. I would complain about the stale wine and Bridge would say they need those wafers bigger, toasted, and dunked in butter," he brought up their memories.

She laughed softly with a small smile, "And I'd always do your tie and straighten your hair and suit..."

"And don't forget my shoes!" he added with a small grin.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" she laughed again, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Thanks, Skylar," she pecked his cheek and got up. "For everything. Especially that magical night before Anneliese." She winked. "G'night."

He sat the in a daze, watching the girl of his dreams walk out of the room he was staying in. All he wanted to do was pull her back in, throw her on his bed, rip off her clothes, and have his way with her, but he knew that could never, ever, ever happen. She was with Devin and had her heart set on him. Could he change her mind?

* * *

_Skylar moved in and out of Sydney. He soon collapsed on her. She ran her hand through his hair and he kissed her abdomen and chest over and over again, leaving a trail kisses._

_He started biting on her neck and she moaned out hungrily at his tongue touching her frail, pale colored skin, "Skylar..."_

_"Mmmmm... Sydney," he whispered in her ear. "Kiss me, Sydney." She sat up a tiny bit and they met in a kiss. "I love you, Sydney Lynne Drew."_

_"And I love you, Skylar Wesley Tate," she whispered back before they met for another long, passionate kiss. "Oh, Skylar..."_

_He temptingly chewed on her neck again, his teeth gently teasing her skin, leaving a tingling sensation. She rubbed her neck with her hand as his hands ran over her wondrous body. His wonder land._

_When his hands reached her shoulders, he noticed the upset look on her face and frowned in fear that he had done something wrong. He then grinned like a little child getting a present at Christmas time, "Want a turn, Mi Bonita?"_

_She smiled at her nickname, "Sure." She rolled them to switch positions and towered over him. She soon got deep into her passion and broke down crying._

_"Sydney?" he asked softly. "What is it?" In the deep darkness he could still see the faintness of tears falling down her face._

_"I missed you so much," she sobbed._

_He pulled her close, "I missed you too, Sydney... I missed you too." He kissed her forehead and started to tease her again. Her tears soon disappeared and they went back to their deep passion of making love...

* * *

_

Skylar gasped, sitting up in bed. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, but the realized the whole bed was soaked with his sweat. He got up and went for a stroll around SPD.

He walked into the recreation room to get a drink. The lamp was on and he found Sydney lying sprawled over the entire couch in an uncomfortable position. Skylar picked her up and put her in a more comfortable position, draping a nearby mesh blanket over her. It wasn't exactly the warmest, but it would have to do, since he didn't see anything warmer.

He went over to the machines and got a mug of hot peppermint tea. He then sat on the couch, placing Sydney's head in his lap, running his fingers through her hair as he drank his tea. After it finished, he placed it on a nearby table and watched Sydney sleep in his lap. The way he did right after they had made love.

* * *

_Sydney collapsed in Skylar's arms and slowly dozed off, "I love you, Skylar."_

_"I love you too, Sydney," he said, watching her fall into a deep sleep. "Sweet dreams." He kissed her forehead and watched her sleep. The rest of the night dragged on and Sky never fell asleep, just watched his beloved sleep.

* * *

_

Just like that magical night they had a little over a year ago, Skylar never went to sleep, just watch his Sydney sleep calmly, soothingly, gently, like an angel. He kissed her forehead and then went back to watching her sleep, continuously running his hand through her long, blonde hair.

Her curls were straightened from her stresses and fears, like they always were when she did this to herself. So she looked sick and fragile. Like Elizabeth had in the infirmary bed earlier that night.

"Mi príncipe azul," Sydney whispered in her sleep, feeling Skylar's presence.

"Mi Bonita," he whispered back to assure her he was there. He kissed her forehead, "Sleep, Angela. Sleep." She yawned with a little nod and fell back in her deep, angelic sleep.


	9. New Revelations Part 2

**We're Not Responsible**

Chapter 9 – New Revelations Part II – Bridge and Elizabeth...

Bridge carried Elizabeth to her room around one in the morning and gently set her on the bed. Elizabeth pulled him on top of her and they started kissing, ripping off each other's clothes.

"Bridge," she gasped. "Love me."

"As you wish," he sighed and with one movement, he started making love to her.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the bathroom early the next morning, biting her nails as she waited. She looked at the small plastic stick and felt tears fill her eyes. She was getting too anxious to let it finish. But maintained herself so that she could get the quick, true results, so she wouldn't freak out if she got morning sickness or started eating weird concoctions of strange foods.

She looked at the clock on the wall and picked up the instant pregnancy test as she read it, tears fell from her eyes and she sat on the covered toilet, crying in her hands. A faint whisper escaped her lips, "Positive."

She raced into the room Bridge was staying in and found him reading in the bed. She handed him the test, tears still rolling out of her eyes.

He read it and his eyes went wide, "Please tell me this isn't yours..." He handed it back to her.

Elizabeth could only nod in reply, starting to sob her heart out.

"Oh god..." he trailed off. "Elizabeth..." He looked at her and she looked away. He got up and pulled her in his arms, kissing her softly on the lips. "We'll get through this, Elizabeth. You and me. And the others too probably. I swear, I'll stay through all this with you. The morning sickness, the strange eating habits, the medications, the labor, the devilry, the afterwards, the staying home all day with the baby, the late nights, the feedings, and all that other stuff. We'll get through this..."

"You promise?" she sniffled.

"I promise," he swore softly, catching her lips in a hard, romantic kiss, like the ones they had shared all last night.

He traced her lips with his fingertips and she let out a soft, hungry moan. He caught her in another kiss and they stumbled blindly through the room to his bed. His body landed on top of hers as they fell on his bed.

"Is it safe?" he asked.

She nodded, leading his hand down to the hip her sweats, only saying one word, "Yes."

They took off each other's clothes, never breaking their eye contact. His hands finally removed the last piece of clothing on either of their bodies and then started to once again make love together, their hands all over each other as were their lips. The occasional moan coming from each of them and a few "I love you's" thrown in there somewhere.


End file.
